1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a juice extractor and, more particularly, to a juice extractor which can squeeze juice from oranges and similar kinds of fruits and can be washed clean conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are large sized automatic juice extractors and small sized manual juicers available in the market for squeezing juice from oranges and similar kinds of fruits. In the practical use of a large sized juice extractor, washed oranges are put inside the machine to be cut into halves and have orange juice squeezed out automatically. The squeezing speed is fast, and the operation is effortless. The disadvantages are that the machine is large in size and occupies a large storage space and that the price of the machine is expensive. Furthermore, it is inconvenient to wash and clean components of the conventional large sized juice extractors, as well as it is difficult for the components to be washed thoroughly. Therefore, juice squeezed from the conventional large sized juice extractors is usually unhygienic. The small sized juicers are structurally simple, and the cost is cheap. However, the speed for squeezing juice is slow, and the operation requires much effort, which makes it unable to meet the requirement of providing a large amount of juice. Furthermore, it is difficult for components of the conventional small sized juicers to be washed clean. Thus, juice squeezed from the conventional small sized juicers is usually unhygienic and can cause negative effects on humans.
Therefore, what is needed is an automatic juice extractor that can be washed clean conveniently and easily and that also has the advantage of being effortless in operation.